


The Things We do For Love

by fortunata13



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Cara attempts to navigate the complexities of girlfriendhood (probably not an actual word).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This here is belated Valentine's day fluffy porn. An oxymoron, you say? Yeah, you're right. Gratitude to statuepup as always. I'd be lost without her.

Cara isn’t very good at romance. Transitioning from a lifetime of random hook-ups to having an actual girlfriend hasn’t been easy. She’s got a few of the basics down: don’t check out other women’s boobs while Kahlan is standing right next to her (that move earned her the silent treatment for three entire days); don’t take your girlfriend to a club where you’ve slept with half the patrons (Kahlan got so mad her eyes were doing that weird, black swirly thing); and don’t, under any circumstances, forget or neglect to acknowledge special occasions. That lesson she learned on their six-month anniversary: Kahlan actually broke up with her because of it. It took Cara weeks of groveling to get Kahlan to take her back.

Now she has to maneuver her way through the most difficult day of the year: Valentine’s Day –– a day dedicated to mushy romance. A day that her entire life she’d felt was the stupidest, most ridiculous, boring tradition on earth. The general premise of the holiday is to procure some sort of heart-shaped object that involves flowers, chocolates, and/or diamonds. If the flowers, chocolates, and/or diamonds meet with your girlfriend’s approval, you get laid, if they don’t meet with your girlfriend’s approval, you could get kicked to the curb.

The last time Kahlan broke up with her, Cara sprung a leak –– from her eyeballs no less. The leaking lasted for days. It’s something she’s determined to never experience again. That sappy, annoying, insulin-spiking day is going to be perfect –– even if it’s at the expense of her dignity.

Her friend, Richard, who has the highest known estrogen levels of any male of the human species, had given her some advice after that horrible eyeball leaking thing. ‘Listen to her, that’s all women want, someone who listens and understands them. Oh, and no matter what, never, ever tell her she’s wrong.’

Cara doesn’t think it’s great advice: she’s a woman and all she wants is mind-blowing sex with her hot girlfriend. Still, having been somewhat traumatized by their breakup, she decides to follow Richard’s advice. For the two weeks leading up to Valentine’s Day, she’s going to listen to every word Kahlan says –– Kahlan, she soon realizes, has an infinite supply of words. So many, in fact, that Cara resorts to the voice-recording feature on her cell phone. Thankfully, Kahlan doesn’t notice.

Every night, Cara curls up in bed and listens to the recordings, attempting to discern from them what exactly will make Kahlan happy on Valentine’s Day. Because Kahlan has so much to say, Cara sometimes narrows her focus –– namely fast-forwarding to the things Kahlan says during sex. But in general she listens, really listens, to everything Kahlan says, as well as the way she says them. Cara can almost feel Kahlan’s breath on the shell of her ear when Kahlan kisses her goodnight after a particularly pleasant evening together. She smiles listening to the recording of that night when she had a fever and Kahlan insisted she stay over so that she could look after her. Cara can’t recall anyone ever being so good to her. Kahlan’s voice, which she’s tuned out so many times, is probably the most beautiful sound in the entire world.

After playing back all the recordings, Cara still isn’t sure what to get Kahlan for Valentine’s Day but she is sure that she has the best girlfriend in the entire world. Cara resolves right then and there that on this Valentine’s Day no woman will feel more loved and appreciated than Kahlan.

When the big day arrives, Cara does something that she’d sworn to herself she’d only ever do at gunpoint. It is, however, something that Kahlan has mentioned several times on those recordings –– during the sex parts. Cara rings the doorbell, and when Kahlan opens the door, there stands her beautiful girlfriend wearing a pink dress and a pair of five-inch stilettos. Kahlan, for once, finds herself at a loss for words –– mostly because her lips are busy kissing Cara so hard it takes her breath away.

“Baby,” Kahlan says, “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” As soon as the door closes behind them, Kahlan kisses her some more. “Please tell me you’re not wearing panties, love.” The smirk on Cara’s face suffices as a response. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve fantasized about this?” She has Cara pressed to the wall with her dress hiked up to her waist, rubbing little circles on her clit. Cara’s so deliciously wet already; there’s no way they’re going to make their dinner reservations, not now that Kahlan’s dropped to one knee with Cara’s thigh slung over her shoulder. Valentine’s Day doesn’t suck that much now that Kahlan is fucking her with her tongue.

“Fuck, you’re so good at that,” Cara says grinding herself into Kahlan’s mouth. She comes hard with Kahlan’s hands holding on to her ass to keep her upright.

Valentine’s Day totally rocks once they’re both naked on the bed. Kahlan can’t recall ever being this turned on in her entire life –– well, except maybe for the night she’d met Cara for the first time. Kahlan had never seriously considered sex with women but after dancing with Cara for most of the night, she ended up in a dark corner in the back of the club with Cara’s hand down the front of her jeans. Kahlan came so hard she couldn’t feel her legs. They made the only reasonable choice: finishing the evening’s activities in the back seat of Cara’s car.

This night is as hot as that one, except it’s about to get even hotter. “Don’t move,” Cara says, and jumps of the bed.

“Can my hand move?” Kahlan asked, already touching herself.

Cara stops dead in her tracks and hops back on the bed. “Oh, no you don’t, this is all mine.” She kisses Kahlan’s clit and licks the length of her sex. Kahlan grunts and arches off the bed. “One second. Please,” Cara says.

Kahlan rolls her eyes, struggling to suppress the temptation of getting herself off. Cara walks back to the bed and presents her with chocolates, and a small gift-wrapped box. “Flowers make my nose itch,” Cara says with a shrug.

Kahlan starts to open the box but suddenly changes her mind. “Sex first, presents later,” Kahlan says.

“Mm yeah, your plan’s better.” They make love until dawn before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

As usual, Kahlan wakes up first, allowing herself the luxury of watching Cara sleep. She feels the cool air from the slightly open window gliding over her damp skin –– they always wake up in a sweaty mess of tangled sheets. The midday sun paints luminous brushstrokes of golden light across Cara’s back and Kahlan can’t help but press her lips to every one of them. There’s never been a morning as perfect as this one.

This thing with Cara wasn’t supposed to be anything other than a wild night with a beautiful stranger. Kahlan was more than a little surprised when Cara called the next morning. She offered to drive Kahlan back to the club to pick up her car; Kahlan accepted the offer. When Cara handed her a cup of coffee, Kahlan smiled; her beautiful stranger was attentive, too. A few days later she called again, this time she said something about a new restaurant that was all the rage; Kahlan accepted that offer as well.

It didn’t take long for Kahlan to realize that Cara had never been in anything that could be regarded as an actual relationship. Still, Cara kept offering and Kahlan kept accepting. Cara broke various cardinal rules along the way but not once was she a repeat offender. All of this was new to her and she was trying her best. The one time they broke up Kahlan missed her like crazy. She spent weeks moping around her apartment, staring at her cell phone. When she’d all but given up on her, Cara sent her the most contrite email ever written. Cara had her at “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me” but Kahlan wasn’t about to make it easy for her: if Cara wanted her back she was going to have to work for it. Cara rose to the occasion. It made Kahlan happy, and also proud: Cara was evolving.

“Aren’t you going to open your present?” Cara asks as soon as she wakes up. She’s rubbing the sleep from her eyes in that adorable way that makes Kahlan want to ravish her with kisses. How can anyone be so sexy and cute all at once?

Kahlan steals a single kiss as she reaches under the pillow where she’d stashed the tiny box during the previous evening’s activities. When she opens it, her jaw drops. Cara bought her a ring that must have set her back an entire year’s salary. “Do you like it?” Cara asks.

“Do I like it? Cara, I love it but it’s too mu ––” Cara kisses her before she can finish.

“It’s not,” Cara says. “You’re my girl and one of these days I’m going to marry you. In the meantime, I don’t want anyone getting any ideas.”

It’s not the most romantic of marriage proposals, but it’s Cara so it’s perfect. “I am your girl,” Kahlan says. “If we’re going to get married, maybe after breakfast we should practice making babies.”

Kahlan really is the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
